


просто будь живым здесь

by lena_budapest



Series: everybody lives [2]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, M/M, two old gentlemen chillin' in their house 0 feet apart 'cause they are gay as hell
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena_budapest/pseuds/lena_budapest
Summary: сентябрь и тринадцать лет спустя
Relationships: Robert Stewart Viscount Castlereagh/Arthur Wellesley 1st Duke of Wellington
Series: everybody lives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698364
Kudos: 2





	просто будь живым здесь

**Author's Note:**

> есть эстетика и плейлист,  
> послушать и полюбоваться можно вот тут: https://vk.com/wall-176250540_49

Артур не знал, сколько он спал, но когда он открыл глаза, Роберт по-прежнему сидел рядом. Значит не приснилось.  
В горле першило: не то после сна, не то от ощущения полной нереальности происходящего. Казалось, моргни и всё: сам Роберт, плетённое кресло, просторная нагретая за день комната — растает в тёплом воздухе, пахнущем кофе, рыбой и какими-то благовониями.  
Окно было открыто, и комнату заливало солнце. Внизу у океана шумел порт, пронзительно кричали птицы и обезьяны, качались верхушки пальм, кое-где проглядывали светлые кирпичные крыши домов, таких же, как и их — маленьких и тесно прижавшихся друг к другу.  
— На что вы так смотрите, душа моя? — мягко спросил Роберт. Он сидел, немного откинувшись назад, и держал на коленях маленькую чашку с кофе. У его тонкой рубашки были расстёгнуты две верхние пуговицы. Как раньше, рассеянно подумал Артур. Не хватало только камина.  
— Здесь красиво, — ответил он, откинул одеяло и сел, спустив ноги на тёплый дощатый пол. Через окно ворвался тёплый ветер, взъерошил волосы и стало совсем хорошо. — Так красиво, что я думаю, а не снится ли мне часом это всё, и вы в том числе?  
— Тогда это ужасный сон, — рассмеялся Роберт. — Помнится, вчера вы всю дорогу жаловались мне, как вас тошнило, пока вы плыли сюда.  
— Последний раз я столько времени провёл на корабле, когда возвращался из Индии тридцать лет назад. Куда уж мне до вас.  
— Вы слишком хорошо думаете о салонном баловне, который выбрался из Лондона лишь на старости лет.  
От этого шутливого и по сути ничего не значащего обмена репликами у Артура болезненно защемило в груди. Всё это звучало также, как раньше, когда им казалось, что у них впереди бесконечное множество долгих счастливых лет.  
— Я тоже постарел, — пробормотал он, обращаясь не то к Роберту, не то к самому себе. — Мы все постарели.  
Мы — это люди, выросшие на войне с Бонапартом. В пятнадцатом году, когда Артур пришёл к Роберту после Ватерлоо, уставший и разбитый потерями, им было по сорок шесть. Сейчас они были старше в полтора раза и успели поменятся ролями: Роберт водил полки в атаку, Артуру пришлось свыкнуться с ролью политика, два раза даже премьер-министра.  
Тогда, двадцать лет назад, они долго сидели у огня и молчали — не знали о чём говорить, потому что не верилось, что война длиной во всю молодость даёт право на спокойную старость. Как в воду глядели — жизнь всё же помотала их напоследок, но сейчас у них наконец был заслуженный покой, месяцы и годы, неважно сколько отмерит им Господь.  
— Мы все постарели, — повторил Роберт, вставая с кресла наконец. Ему хотелось сказать, что всё у них обязательно будет, что под окнами есть сад, который он вчера так и не показал Артуру, потому что они торопливо шли по узким улочкам от порта к дому и, перебивая друг друга, рассказывали последние новости, а потом спешно целовались прямо в коридоре. Что можно было не прятаться и растить апельсины, вместо тревог и страхов. Что солнце будет будить их в семь утра, ласково гладя жёлтыми тёплыми лапами по седым вискам.  
Он действительно хотел всё это сказать, но вместо этого поцеловал Артура. Для разговоров впереди тоже было достаточно времени.


End file.
